Time To Come Clean
by GSRLOVES
Summary: After Sara and Finn get drunk, Grissom decides its time to tell Sara about what happened after the Miniature Killer and her accident in the dester
1. The Problem

**Well, this is gonna start off with two chapters from a story i deleted.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey, Finn, we still up for tonight?"

"Of course, Miss. Sidle, wait no, Mrs. Grissom. I have the bubbly, wine and three or four six packs in my car."

"You better stop before I kick your little ass; and I have another pack at my place and we so many things of wine."

"What are you two talking about," Nick asked with a questionable look on his face.

Sara laughed, "Finn's coming over my place tonight and we are gonna drink until my husband comes home from his Vegas lecture."

"Since when has Griss been back?"

"Um, a month ago. I want him all to my self. If ya know what I mean," she said rising her eye brows.

"Oh god, too much information Sar."

"Well you asked."

"And I regret that."

"Good. I am ready to get off this double shift and start my night off good with my closest friend, getting drunk."

"Sar, you're not gonna."

"Go back to the way I was back like, 5 or 6 years ago? No, I made a promise to my self to never go back to that because that's what happened to..."

"To what," Finn asked.

"Nothing. Look! Double is over. Lets get our drink on."

"Lets."

The two women clocked out and went on their ways to Saras house. A few hours went by, three bottles of wine gone and half of their six packs were gone.

"Hey, Finnlay. What, what time is is is."

"Is Nine."

"Chiz, Grissoms gonna be home soon."

"Then let's pop the cork on this bubbly."

Sara grabbed the champagne and the cork popped out with a single movement. Sara poored the glasses a bit too full and they ended up spilling half of the bottle on them selfs.

Soon it was ten and Sara heard the door about to open.

"Crap, he's home."

"Haha, your gonna get in trouble."

"Shh, I'm gonna go hide."

Sara stood and ran into the hall way as if she were to be invisible there. Grissom walked in and found Finn laughing on the floor, a wine glass in hand.

"Careful!"

Grissom quickly saved the glass from falling.

"Finn, where's Sara?"

She just shrugged and laughed harder.

"Achoo."

"Sara."

"Crap."

Grissom walked into the hall and saw his wife laying there.

"Finn, I'm calling you a cab and sending you to DBs."

"NO! He gonna kill me."

"Exsactly."

"Ugh!"

"Sara, up, now."

Sara stood slowly and Grissom pulled her in the shower, threw the cold water all the way up and pushed her in to the freezing water.

"What the hell," Sara screamed as her brain sobered up a little bit.

"What the hell? What the hell is wrong with you! You've been good with your drinking this whole time and now your fucking drunk!"

"Please, don't hit me."

He sighed.

"Sara, I'm not gonna hit you."

"What, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna lock you in here and wait for the cab to leave with Finn. Think while your in here."

"Yes sir. Can I atleast turn on the hot water?"

"Yeah."

Sara quickly turned the hot up all the way and warmed up.

"Finn, your cab is here."

"Thank you."

Finn climbed into the backs seat and looked sad as Grissom gave the driver DB Russell's address. Grissom walked back into the house and into the bathroom where Sara was sitting on the floor under the running water.

"You think you'd learn after what happened all those years ago. Sara, no more drinking. One beer a night."

"Okay."

"Dry off, get changed and get in bed. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

Grissom left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to call DB.

"I found her. She's on her way over there."

"Thank Grissom, what were they doing?"

"They got drunk."

"Oh god. I'm gonna have to talk to Finn about this."

"Yeah, I've been really harsh on Sara so we're gonna hit the hay."

"Okay, have a good night."

"You too."

The two men hang up and Grissom heads back into the bed room. Saras already laying down, he joins her after changing into sweats and a tee shirt. He brings her to his body and they sleep the night away, cuddling.

"DB?"

"Get in here right now."

Finn looked at the ground as she walked out of the pouring rain that had started as soon as her cab got on Tropicana Boulevard. She was soaked, not wanting to go in.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I'm an adult and I can get drunk in my friends living room if I want to."

"Finn, Sara was an alcoholic. I met Grissom last month, he told me about Sara, asked me to keep her in line when he's gone and I did. Until you came around."

"I'm sorry DB."

"You should be sorry. Sara hadn't picked up a beer in five years. Those five years have gone down the drain."

"She invited me over for a drink and I brought beer and wine and champagne."

"That's all too much for her!"

"I'm sorry! What don't you get about that," she yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I didn't know. She didn't tell me she's not supposed to drink that much."

Now Finn was crying hard.

"She didn't tell me. If she had I wouldn't have done this at all!"

"Finn."

"I'm sorry DB. I'm sorry."

"Finn, sit down. I need to tell you something no one else knows about Sara."

Finn sat on the couch and Russell followed.

"What?"

"Well, Sara was in an accident evolving a case."

"The miniature killer."

"Yes, but she lost part of her memory. She barley remembered that she had an alcohol problem so once in a while it slips her mind. She only remembers when her husband is home to remind her. That's why recently Grissom's been here more than normal."

"I'm sorry DB."

"Good, now tomorrow your gonna call Grissom and apologize."

"Yes sir."

"Your sleeping here tonight."

"Alright."

DB helped Finn into the guest room and then went to his room for the night. The next morning DB woke Finn up with the scent of coffee.

"You make me any?"

"Here," he handed her a cup and watched as she chugged it, "hung over?"

"Kinda. I remember our talk last night. I'm ready to call Saras husband and apologize."

DB tossed the phone to Finn and she quickly dialed the home phone number.

"Grissom," a man said annoyed.

"Um, Mr. Grissom? Its Finnlay. I was at your house last night."

"What do you want. Sara's sleeping still."

"I just wanted to apologize. Russell told me about what happened to Sara. I'm so so sorry. If I would have known I wouldn't have done it."

Finn heard Grissom sigh.

"Finnlay, its not your fault. I was late getting home. I should've been home before you guys got there but my lecture ran late because they needed me to do a night class. I'm gonna have a talk with Sara. I've barley told her anything about the accident. She needs to know."

"Alright, thanks for under standing."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too."

They clicked off.

"So?"

"He says its not my fault. He'll talk to Sara today."

**if you already read this than i dunno why you read this! New chapter by the end of the week!**


	2. Grissom Comes Clean

**Today is a day for updating.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara, honey we've gotta talk."  
"Alright, lemme get some coffee."  
Sara poured her mug full of coffee and joined her husband in the living room.  
"What's up Gil?"  
"I've been hiding something from you Sara, and I can't do that any more."  
"What's going on Gil?"  
"You remember the Miniature Killer right?"  
"Yeah the bitch almost killed me."  
"What do you remember from the years before that?"  
"I would drink a little too much and I got in trouble for it one time."  
"Anything else?"  
"Not really, the year before the accident with her is all fuzzy. Gil. what's going on?"  
"Sara, because of your kidnapping and dehydration, something happened."  
Grissom stopped and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Gil, please just tell me. You're scaring me."  
Grissom moved closer to Sara and grabbed her hand.  
"Sara, when you got to the hospital they had to revive you, you had died. Thank god they got your heart going, but because of everything that happened in that day, they put you into a state of comatose."  
"I was in a coma?"  
"Yes, but it was one they could take you out of easily. They wanted your vitals to be normal and to drain your lungs of the water. I let them, even with the one consequence."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When they slowly brought you back, they found a small clot in your brain that caused mild memory loss, thats why you don't remember anything other than the few too many and the one time you got pulled over. Sara, I'm about to tell you something I've been trying to hide from you for so long, the reason I don't allow alcohol in the house."  
Grissom stopped and looked into Saras eyes, the wait was tearing her apart.

"Sara, you were an alcoholic. Thats why last night I freaked out.  
"No, I. I couldn't have been! Gil please tell me this is all a joke! I, I promised myself when I was 18. I told my self. Gil please!"  
Sara fell into Grissom's arms and broke apart.

"I wish it was all a joke Sara, I wish I could tell you it was. But its not."  
Grissom held Sara as she cried.  
"I couldn't have been! I promised myself that, that I would never be like my drunk for a father."  
Grissom picked Sara up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and they fell asleep clinging to each other.

**Sad? Aw im sorry. leave a review, sorry it was so short.**


End file.
